A Second Chance
by epona51
Summary: After having her heart broken, the last thing Alex was looking for was love. However; when Alex comes to D.C. to study under Angela, her heart strings get plucked a bit.Hiatus, to be re-written.
1. Character Profile

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. The show belongs to Fox. Alex belongs to me, and to people who have my permission.

**Author's Note: **Alex is Zach's cousin. This why she has the same last name. If I spell their last name incorrectly, could someone tell me? Thanks!

A Second Chance

Name: Alex Addy

Age: 24

DOB: March 16

Hair: Dark chocolate with toffee streaks

Eyes: Amber

Skin: A light caramel color

Markings: A gothic cross tattooed on her back.

Bio: Alex is Zach's cousins. Their dads were brothers, hence the same last name. Ever since Zach told their family about his job, and his teammates, Alex has been begging for him to get her a job there. She had done some work like that before, but not to the extent that Zach did. Finally all that begging paid off. Alex was going to be sent to the Jeffersonian, to be taught by Angela on how to really do facial reconstruction. Our story begins with Alex waiting at the bus stop Zack to pick her up.


	2. Alex's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. The show belongs to Fox. Alex belongs to me, and to people who have my permission.

A Second Chance

Alex looked at her watch a second time, and let out a low growl. This, so called cousin of hers, was an hour late. Alex had been waiting at this single bus stop since 8 p.m., and she was hungry. If there was one thing she hated more than tardiness, it was being hungry.

Meanwhile in Booth's car:

Booth glanced down at the glowing numbers in his car, and muttered, "She is so gonna kill me." If Zach was supposed to pick up Alex, what was Booth doing picking up Alex? Well…..

_Flashback_

_"Zach, see if you can tell what caused the victim's death," Brennan called from the computer._

_"Factures around the neck suggest strangulation or someone broke her neck. No," Zach groaned._

_"What's wrong sweetie?" Angela slid her card through, and hopped up the steps._

_"I was supposed to pick my cousin, your new student. However; Hodgins already left for the day and I still...can't drive."_

_"Send Booth. He's not doing anything." Brennan leaned over the magnifier to look at the fractures._

_"Where's she at?"_

_"The bus terminal. She arrived," He glanced at his watch, "30 minutes ago."_

Now Booth was going to have to deal with an extremely pissed off woman.

At the bus terminal:

Alex finally heard the sound of a car coming to a screeching halt.

"Zach is that you? 'Cause if it is, I'm so going to kick your...You're not Zach." Alex was staring at an extremely hot guy. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Whoa! Down girl. I'm Special Agent Booth; I work with your brother at the Jeffersonian. He sent me here to pick you up."

Alex's face suddenly had a smile on it. "I'm Alex, nice to meet you. After I load up my stuff in your car, can we find some place to eat? I'm starving."

Startled at her quick personality change, he stammered, "Um, sure." Booth picked up one of the cases and tossed it into the back. "There's a great diner around the corner, that is if you like comfort food."

"Who doesn't love comfort food? It's there to comfort. I'm fine with any food as long as long as it gives me energy to punish Zach." She showed off a mouthful of pearly white teeth that in a way, disturbed Booth.

Author's Note: Sorry this short. I'll try to make the others longer.


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, the show belongs to Fox. Alex belongs to me.

Author's Note: Just to make this clear, Alex is a girl. 100 female.

A Second Chance

Alex waltzed into the lab say oh so sweetly, "Zach? Where's my favorite little cousin of mine?"

Booth put his card through the security swipe to turn off the loud blaring and strobe lights.

"There you are! Do you want to tell me why you were late? Never mind the fact that you didn't even pick me up. Or am I going to have to smack it out of you?" Alex at this point had taken her flip-flop off and held it menacing.

"Alex! Look I'm sorry about being late, and with Booth picking you up……Promise you won't laugh?"

"That depends on what it is." She put her flip-flop down on the ground and slid her foot back into it.

"Hodgins had left for the day, and Angela was doing facial restoration. Well"

"Zach, if you don't hurry, I think she going to hit you," Brennan chimed in without looking up from the body.

"I can't drive," he stated bluntly.

A moment of silence hung in the air, and then Alex started laughing. "You still can't drive?! You're what, 28?" Alex held her sides as she bent over laughing.

"29, and if you knew what I know about cars, you wouldn't either." Zach's face was beginning to turn pink.

"Your point? You need to learn how to drive."

"She's got you there Z-Man. You should be able to drive. I take it you're my 'student'."

"The name's Alex Miss Hodgins."

Angela stuck out her hand and said, "Please, call me Angela. It's nice to meet you. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to show Alex the Angelator." Angela led Alex to a room with a weird looking contraption in the middle. "This is the Angelator, my own invention, and finally patented. I can take a skull, scan it into the machine, and get a more accurate face. Wanna give it a try?" Angela held the pad out to Alex, who eagerly took it.

"Which skull should I do?"

"Why not this one?" Angela pulled up the schematics of a WWII victim. "I'll teach you how use everything."

For the next hour and a half, Angela taught Alex everything about the Angelator. They fiddled around with different skulls until Angela said, "I'm going to give you the case skull to work on. It hasn't been too badly damaged, so you should be fine. If you need me, I'll be in the lounge."

For the next half hour, Alex worked meticulously on the facial reconstruction. The victim was a Caucasian 16 year old girl, and had a small scar on the side of her head from a past surgery. Not noticing anything else, Alex decided to get Angela, so she could confirm Alex's work. She saw Booth and asked, "Agent Booth, this is probably a really silly question, but where's the lounge? Angela said that would be where she was, and I'm finished with the victim's face." She blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm headed up that way, just follow me. Call me Booth. So you're Zach's cousin. How does that work out?"

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head to side in puzzlement.

"Well, you're Spanish, and he's not. So once again, how does that work out?"

"My mom was from Spain. I apparently inherited all of my mother's gene. Including her ability to get sick all the time. Just to warn you, I'll probably be sick most of the time in the winter," she replied cynically.

All Booth said was, "Ah." They walked a bit more until they had reached a lounge looking area. "Here it is. Bones! Let's go! Police found another corpse in park. Sounds like it's the same type of thing." Booth hustled Bones out to the SUV.

"Angela? I finished facial reconstruction, and was wondering if you'd like to take a look at it. To make sure it's alright for Dr.Brennan." She hesitantly asked.

"Sure sweetie, but why are you shy? It's not like we're going to bite your head off." She joked as the walked down the stairs.

"Habit…I guess. I'm always wary of people since…." Alex trailed off looking into space.

"Since what?" Angela asked warily.

"I'd rather not say anything else. How many bodies have been found?" She deftly switched subjects.

"Three, not including the one that Booth and Brennan just went off to go look at. This is pretty good. The muscles over the jaws and cheeks need to be tightened up just a little bit. Besides that, I don't see anything else wrong." She flicked the light switch on, and a twinkle caught Alex's eye.

"How long have you been married?"

"What? Oh. Two years. Jack is the bug, slime, and dirt guy. Just don't ask him what type of dirt he's looking at, or he'll get annoyed. And believe me, an annoyed Jack at work, is not a good thing. It gives us all headaches."

Alex informed her she'd watch out for the d-word around Hodgins, and asked if she could draw up in the lounge till Booth and Brennan got back.

"Sure. I don't see why not. However; when Brennan and Booth get back, and the body gets combed over with a fine tooth comb and cleaned, Booth will probably make us go home."

"Don't you guys need Hodgins to look for bugs and analyze dirt particulates?" She hopped up the stairs.

"That's why I'm back. Zach called and said another body was being brought in tonight."

Angela hopped over to Hodgins and gave him a kiss on the check. "You should be in bed Jack. You already you a headache, and headaches, for you, lead into colds."

"I know, but if I wasn't here, you guys wouldn't have gotten an accurate scan. Also it was lonely back home." Hodgins finally noticed Alex and asked, "This the new kid?"

"This is Zach's cousin, Alex. Alex, this is Jack, the dirt-bug-slime guy, and my loving husband."

"Alex. Is that short for Alexandra?" Jack curled his arms around Angela's waist.

"No, just Alex. So you're the one that lives on the estate/mansion thingy."

Hodgins nodded in consent, and led Angela away asking her something. Alex fixed the portrait, and headed to her bags. There, she drew out a sketch pad, pencils, and colored pencils. She made her way up to lounge, settled down on a large comfy couch, and began to sketch. If someone had been behind her, they would've seen the beginning sketch of a boy, around 7. Sandy brown hair hung loosely around his molten gold eyes. His skin was the color of caramel burnt by the sun's rays. Alex felt her eyes struggling to stay awake, and finally let sleep take over.

Author's Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Even harsh criticism, it let's me know what's wrong, and what to fix. Just not too harsh please. Thanks.


	4. Thomas

Author's Note: Sorry this has been so late. Besides being sick, school's been busy.

A Second Chance

_"Morning Mom__my." a little boy peered over the r__uffled covers of a bed. _

_"Good morning __Thomas. Grandma's waiting for us__, you all ready to go?"_

_"Yep! My bags are all packed and everything. I'm going to eat __breakfast." Thomas's chocolate hair bounced out of the room._

_"Thomas, wait for me! You're not allowed-."_

Alex awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. After giving a non-committed swat at her sleep-disruptor, she said, "5 more minutes Mom." A moment passed before Alex flung herself in an upright position. Her eyes roamed the lounge until they landed on Booth, who was desperately trying not to laugh. "You will not speak about this to anyone."

Booth held his hands up in defense. "Fine, fine. Who's the kid?"

"His name's Thomas. I assume there's a reason for you waking me?" she all but growled.

"Bones wants to ask you a question about the skull you did."

Alex glared at him, but followed him down the stairs. When they got to the room that held the Angelator, Brennan asked, "Alex, how did you know to add a scar on her forehead?"

"If you feel the skull, there's a slash in the forehead. Either our victim had a very recent surgery, like the day she died, or her head was sliced by a very sharp object. If the latter of the two, the injury was most likely caused by her assailant, but if the former…..I'd start looking into hospitals that have missing patients. With the fact the girl was strangled, I'd go with the former of the two."

Brennan studied the skull she held while Zach went to go see if anyone had been reported missing from any hospitals.

"The slash definitely has medical expertise. Zach?"

"4 girls have gone missing from a local hospital. All had head surgery, and went missing during the night," Zach called from the back.

"Coincidence? I don't think so. Zach, I need their doctor's name and address, now!"

Alex left them and went to join Angela in the lounge. Seeing Alex, Angela poured another cup of the dark coffee. A few minutes later, coffee practically shot through Alex's nose as she laughed at Angela's poor wedding day.

"But you guys are definitely married, right?"

"A full four years. Actually I'm 3 weeks pregnant." A blush crept across her face.

"Really? What do you hope for?"

"Twins, a boy and a girl, but Brennan says it's unlikely."

For how long they sat talking about baby names and things, Alex wasn't sure. After a while though, Angela helped Alex pile her stuff into Angela's car and left the Smithsonian.

"I'd forgotten what cities looked."

"Big change for forests, isn't it? Hey, Booth said something about you drawing a picture of a kid."

"His name's Thomas, my son."

"Your son? How come he isn't here with you?"

"He couldn't come. My mom promised she would take care of him. Where am I going to live?" Alex deftly switched the subject.

"Well the place above the garage has two rooms, so you could stay there. It's got a kitchen, living room, and each bedroom has a full bathroom. It's actually not that bad. Or you could stay in the main house. The only difference is the kitchen is fully stocked. The kitchen in Zach's place only has what he stocks it with."

"With that being said, I'll stay in the main house. My brother could starve a camel. Speaking of my brother, has he had any girlfriends at all?"

A small smile crept on Angela's face, and she replied, "Yes, but he keeps losing them with his intellectual rambling."

Alex laughed at this and said, "He always did have bad luck with girls back home."

After Angela pushed the code into the keypad, the black iron gates screeched open.

"Remind me to have Hodgins oil the gates when he's in better health." Her face wrinkled in pain.

They winded up the paved driveway, past the garage, lake, and tennis courts before finally getting to the main house. Alex's mouth dropped open when she saw the "main house"

"It should be called the main mansion, not the main house. Besides the buildings in D.C., I don't think I've ever seen a bigger building."

"It took me a while to get used to it. I'm just glad I don't have to clean the thing." Angela popped the back to the van, and Alex went to get her stuff.

"So with Hodgins being a paranoid freak, a simplified version of what Zach said, does the building have any secret passages?" She drug her two suitcases, back-pack, and duffel bag from the car.

"Not sure, probably. I haven't really gone searching for them." She grabbed the back-pack and duffel, shut the back and went to open the door. "Welcome to my lovely house."

"Mansion," Alex chimed.


End file.
